


these three words

by AgentDeborah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Days - Freeform, also everyone lives, and everyone is happy, sad simmons, skye cheers her up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeborah/pseuds/AgentDeborah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is having a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these three words

**Author's Note:**

> “Imagine Your OTP hasn’t seen each other in a few days. Person A is really upset about something small. Person B calls them to make sure they are alright and just listens while Person A cries about nothing and everything for an hour. Once Person A is done crying Person B just says “I love you” and makes Person A’s day.”
> 
> Prompt from Imagine Your OTP on tumblr! I've been meaning to write something for a long time now, and had no internet for a whole month(oh noooo....) so I ended up cleaning out my computer and found some old fic prompts from 2013 originally saved for possible Clintasha fics. Thought I'd use one! Sorry for being so inactive, I promise that will change.

For Jemma, five days without Skye were like five years without access to a science lab, long and boring. Every time she left for a mission, it felt like she’d left her. And for Jemma, those five long days were always daunting. She’d get frustrated with everything, mess up her experiments, and for some odd reason, it was always when Skye wasn’t around that all her tech items would stop working.

Unfortunately that’s how it is when you work in the labs and your other half is always in the field.  
It was one of those days. Everyone has finished up for the day and Jemma was left alone, cleaning the lab and tidying up papers. Everything was going good so far, and she was proud of herself for not messing up that day.  
Until the thermometer fell to the ground, broke, and bits of the mercury spilled all over the floor.

“Oh my god… really?” She was doing so well, everything was almost finished, but, “of course it had to come crashing down… literally.” Jemma knelt down to clean up the shattered glass and just at that same time, her phone rang. She quickly hurried herself up, put the bits in the bin and reached for her phone. “Oh, surprised you’re working for once,” she said as she picked up the device.

“Yes?”  
“Hey Jem,” Skye’s songbird voice rang through her ear.  
“Hey-he-ello S-kye,” Jemma tried to say as she attempted to move a glass tube out of the way, dropping it on the floor and jumping down right after it fell to try—and fail—to catch it. Guess it was a bad idea to do that while holding a phone up by her ear with her shoulder and holding half of a broken thermometer in the other hand, because the phone also slipped out and fell. Just inches away from where the mercury spilled. She hurriedly stood up with the phone and leaned against a desk slowly, praying that nothing would fall or break.  
“Sorry, I dropped something.”  
“You okay Jem? I called just to check up, haven’t seen you in a few days,” Skye sounded unsure, as if she didn’t know whether she should be concerned or not.  
“Yeah, I’m—I’m fine,” came the reply and some more background noises which Skye made out to be opening and closing cupboards and glass shuffling against each other.  
“Are you cleaning up?” she asked.  
“Yeah, I was just finishing actually,” Jemma answered, her voice now more steady.  
“Alright then, didn’t mean to interrupt,” Skye knew how much she hated to be interrupted while in the lab. “I’ll call back later.”  
“No Skye—I mean, sure, I’ll talk to you later.” Jemma tried to keep her sorrow inside.  
“You okay? You want to talk to about something Jem?”

Jemma sighed.

“I…. I just miss you. It’s so quiet here without you and for some reason I’m very clumsy and everyone seems apathetic and Fitz is driving me mad—” She burst out into fast speech. There was so much to rant about, but she didn’t want to take Skye’s time and she didn’t know what to say next, causing her to stop at a dead end, and let out another, much louder, sigh. “When are you coming back?” She asked as she started to tear up.

“Tomorrow I have to take out a few guards, then I can go in and hack their systems from there. Once that’s done the systems need to be blown up and I’m out of here. I think if all goes well we’ll be back on Saturday.” There was silence on the other end of the line and Skye hesitated a little.

“….Buuut thaat’s not what you need,” she said, her voice uncomfortable. “You wanna talk about it? Let it out?”  
Jemma just burst into tears. It’s been a while since things have been this bad, and she blamed it on allowing herself to develop feelings for her friend. If she didn’t, none of this would have been happening, and she wouldn’t be so worried.

“Will…..yo— will you be o—kay?” She asked through sobs. Skye just reassured her that everything is going to be fine.  
“I’m so sorry,” Jemma said in between sniffles and tears. “I’m taking up your time, you’re working—”  
There was silence as Skye listened to her whine and cry for what seemed like an eternity, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“—and then Fitz almost set May’s hair on fire but it was kind of her fault because she had no safety gear on when she came into the lab but he should have also been more careful and—”  
Some forty minutes later Jemma calmed down, and her crying turned to slow, quiet sobs. She wondered if Skye was even still there, since there was no reply for so long. She was just about to ask if anyone was by the phone when Skye spoke up.

“I love you,” she said in a playful tone.  
“You what?” Jemma asked, her voice almost blocked from her tears.  
“I love you.”

She didn’t know whether she should smile or cry, but the smile forced through and although her face was completely teared down, she managed to grin a little. “Why would you say that?”  
“Because I don’t know what else to say. People like it when you tell them that. I’ll say it whenever I can, if that cheers you up.”  
Jemma let herself smile, genuinely this time, and by now her voice had returned back to normal.

“You know, Skye, you really are surprising. I’m sorry I took so much of your time—I should really get going, I spilled mercury on the floor like an hour ago, I should really clean it up—” She paused. “Thanks.”

“Better clean it up before Fitz sees it and goes crazy,”  
“Yeah,” Jemma giggled, “Or I’ll let him clean it up. See you Skye.”  
“I love you.” Skye hung up right after, and Jemma put the phone down. She felt a lot better now.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
